The University of Michigan Center for Gastrointestinal Research (UMCGR) Molecular Biology Core facilitates access to three exceptional Medical School service cores: the Transgenic Rodent, the Viral Vector and Integrated Genomics Programs. In addition, the Genome Editing Program is a new service that is shared with the Diabetes Center for exclusive use by members of our two NIDDK-supported centers. Central to facilitating member access to these molecular-based services is the education and training of new and associate members on the use and application of molecular approaches, a field that is rapidly and continuously shifting. To disseminate the reagents and molecular tools generated by the Molecular Core to as many members as possible in a cost effective manner, databases for all of the core facilities was implemented. During the past funding period, the Molecular Biology Core was used by at least 84% of the membership that generated 132 peer-reviewed publications, of which 36 were collaborative publications among two or more Center members. Drs. Merchant and Samuelson are the core co- directors and are well-trained molecular biologists and gastrointestinal physiologists who use genetically engineered mouse models to study major signal transduction pathways as they apply to homeostasis, inflammation and transformation in the GI tract. The four Specific Aims that underpin the focus of the Molecular Core are: 1) To execute state of the art gene editing and gene profiling techniques in line with evolving member research needs; 2) To support highly trained personnel in the application of genetic technology, organized around four Core Programs: Transgenic Rodent, Genome Editing, Viral Vector and Integrated Genome Analysis; 3) To ensure delivery of high quality services and products and provide technical oversight of all Molecular Core services; 4) To train and educate members, associate members and pilot feasibility recipients in the application and use of molecular techniques for the study of digestive and liver disease. Accomplishment of these aims will allow members to make groundbreaking discoveries from clinical observations to systematic dissection at the molecular level using the most rigorous approaches and technological advances.